


Love and War

by laneofpennies, TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneofpennies/pseuds/laneofpennies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Damien's been thinking a lot about William lately. He misses the other deeply, but William is off serving his country while Damien is stuck behind a desk. But, when William suddenly shows up at his office, to say Damien is surprised would be an understatement.





	Love and War

Damien was confused, to say the least. 

Lately, he was having a hard time concentrating. Well, not just lately, it had been a while. He’d grown accustomed to it, that aching feeling in his chest, but recently he began to question it. 

He missed William, badly. He hadn’t seen him in two years, and there was scarcely a day that went by where he didn’t think of the other man. He was starting to wonder if this was something deeper than simply missing an old friend. 

Sighing, he placed down the piece of paper work he had been staring at incomprehensibly for the last few minutes.

The sound of Damien’s secretary arguing with someone could be heard from outside his office, before the door to Damien’s office opened and there William was. 

The Colonel was in full military uniform, looking exhausted and annoyed at the small mean woman that was Damien’s secretary. 

She turned to Damien and huffed in frustration. “I’m sorry, Mr. Mayor, this man demanded to see you and wouldn’t leave!”

“That’s quite alright, Molly.” Damien blinked and stood up, smiling a bit. “He’s a friend. William, it’s good to see you, please come in, take a seat.”

Damien walked around his desk and ushered William into the office. Molly looked at him in surprise, and a bit of annoyance. 

“But-”

“You can go, Molly. Thank you.”

She looked a bit annoyed but nodded and brushed past William, almost knocking him down. Damien realized the Colonel was leaning on a crutch. William managed to stay upright and Molly closed the door behind her. 

William chuckled lightly and limped towards the desk.

Damien quickly pulled out the chair to make it easier for the other to sit down, watching worriedly as the other limped over, pursing his lips slightly in concern.

“Thank you.” William huffed slightly and sat down, taking a deep breath as he leaned his crutch against the desk.

“Of course.” The Mayor stood there for a moment before coming out his daze and walking around to the other side of his desk, taking his own seat as he looked William over. “My, it’s been quite some time. Are you well? What happened? When did you get back?” 

Damien’s gaze was worried as he looked over him. William chuckled a bit. 

“Quite a barrage of questions. I’m… well… as well as I can be. What happened is they sent me home… against my will, I might add. I got back just today. I came here first." 

The Colonel answered the questions patiently and calmly, and Damien felt himself flush a bit at the other man’s words. 

“Oh, you… oh.” He furrowed his brow for a moment, debating the use in lecturing William for not even getting some rest first. He sighed, deciding it was a useless endeavor, and smiled instead. “Well it’s good to see you again.” 

Damien looked tense and stressed as ever, but that seemed to melt away when William smiled sweetly, his lovely smile. "You too, Dames.”

The Mayor’s gaze lingered on the other man’s smile perhaps a tad too long, his own smile brightening a little.

Though his smile was quickly gone when William flinched heavily in pain as he shifted his leg. Damien’s concern came back full force, his brow furrowing slightly, mouth tugging down at the corner and head tilting ever so slightly as he pushed himself up a little in his chair.

Pain was heavy in William’s eyes. Clearly there was a good reason they’d sent him home. He looked on the verge of tears but managed a pleasant smile.

Damien pushed himself up and walked over to William, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t seem like you’re doing that great. Do you need anything?”

The Colonel flinched a bit at the touch. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

Worrying was one of things Damien did best. He quickly let his hand drop from William’s shoulder when he saw him flinch. “Perhaps we could get a bite to eat and catch up?” He suggested gently.

“Bully!” William perked up at that.

Damien smiled softly. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He chuckled and picked up his cane, a comforting weight in his hands. 

William grabbed his crutch and pushed himself to his feet painfully.

The younger man watched, chewing on the inside of his lip, twisting his cane in his hands as the Colonel limped to the door and smiled lightly. “Where would you like to go?”

Damien quickly opened the door for him. “Wherever you would like. You’re the one who’s been gone for two years.” 

The older of the two chuckled. “How about that place we always used to go with Celine and Mark? The one with the-" 

He stopped talking as someone dropped a heavy box to the floor with a bang and William jumped back, drawing his gun and looking terrified, his breath hitching. Damien quickly leaped forward, pushing his arm down gently. 

“William, it’s alright.” The Mayor reassured him softly. “It was just a box.”

The Colonel was hyperventilating slightly, but managed to weakly nod in acknowledgement.

“It’s alright, let’s get you outside.” Damien gently guided the other towards the exit. “You were saying? About the place we used to go to?”

William seemed to struggle for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "U-uh…”

Damien placed a gentle hand in his back lightly, a barely there touch. “It’s alright, take your time.” He said gently as William struggled, trying to force out the words. 

“…t-the place with the re-really good cheesy rigatoni.”

“Ah, yes. Of course we can go there.” The younger man nodded and smiled kindly, a little worried about his friend.

William nodded, his hands shaking and he limped, leaning heavily on his crutch. He seemed on edge. Damien gripped his cane tightly as they walked to the parking lot. 

“This way.” He said, leading the other to his car.

The older man nodded and followed after him. Every step was clearly torture for him. Damien opened the passenger door for him, doing his best to help him into the car.

The Colonel shifted off his crutch to enter the car and it accidentally slipped and clattered against the pavement. He cursed softly and leaned to get it, but his leg gave out from under him.

The Mayor quickly caught him before he hit the ground. He wrapped an arm around him securely, to which William flinched a bit and groaned in pain. 

“Sorry, Dames… I hate to be such a nuisance.”

“Don’t be absurd, Will. You could never be anywhere near a nuisance in my eyes.” He told the other as he helped into the car.

William sat down, holding his crutch between his knees. “Thank you, Damien.”

Damien gave him a kind smile. “I’m glad to be of service.” He gave a small, slightly goofy bow, closing the door and getting into the car himself.

The Colonel chuckled and rested back against the seat. 

He was exhausted and couldn’t help but let his eyes fall shut.

The smaller man started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, glancing over at William with a small, affectionate smile. 


End file.
